I Will Be
by Fire and Ice 22
Summary: ON HOLD.Taylor Gray's life was filled with parties and sneaking out when her mom died and her dad remarried. what she wasn't expecting was to get shipped off to LaPush WA to live with her aunt Sue Clearwater. what happens when Embry imprints on her.?
1. This Is How I Got Here

Taylor's P.O.V

Disclaimer:I own nothing just the plot and taylor! I also have pictures of the characters on my profile some of them will come in chapter 3

~Flashback~

I was stumbling around the yard trying to get back to my window. When I finally reached it I realized it looked higher up this time. So I walked (or stumbled) rather hastily to the front door. As I was reaching for the handle the door flew open, leaving me to look into the eyes of my father and step witch Amber. I counted down in my head until the screaming started…..3…2…1 "TAYLOR ALISON GRAY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

~End Flashback~

And, that's how I got here, standing in the middle of the Seattle airport looking for my Aunt Sue and cousins Leah and Seth.

Yeah I got home from an amazing party I got caught and sent to La Push, Washington. I'm still trying to comprehend how I went from being in sunny LA to rainy Washington. I hate all the rain and greenlyness of it, it's just gro…

"Taylor is that you?" I turn around and see a guy who is like freakishly tall and crazy muscular. Then a girl and women pop out from behind him the women I reconigze as Aunt Sue so I'm guessing the girl is Leah and the boy is Seth.

Aunt Sue ran up and hugged me "Taylor honey how are you?" I scoffed and said "I've been better!" she jus smiled at me. Then Seth walked up to me and gave a huge bone crushing hug. When he finally let go he said "hey Taylor, I'm Seth, obviously who else would I be, and this is Le…"

"Yeah I'm Leah and I don't really care who you are or why you're here, so just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem" after saying that she put her headphones in and walked away listening to "break your little heart" by all time low as loud as it would go.

"well that's Leah for ya she's the biggest bitch in La Push" Seth said then under his breath he mumbled something like literally. And, with that I realized that ALL the DRAMA that would happen while I was here was just starting.

A.N review and tell me what you think love it hate it!3

~marissa 


	2. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight cause if I did why would I have a fanfiction in the first place!

Also I added a picture of the house on my profile just ignore the pumpkins also there's a picture of her bedroom just pretend it says Taylor! Anyways on with the story!

Taylor's P.O.V

The ride back to La Push was interesting. Three hours of Seth talking, Leah listening to break your little heart over and over again, and to make it worse my phone died and Aunt Sue wouldn't stop smiling at me. By the time we got to the house I was ready to break Leah's ipod, tape Seth's lips shut, and flip out on Aunt Sue.

I got out of the car and went to get my stuff but Seth already got it. So I turned around and started to walk toward the house.

It was a bright orange color with white and black outlining the windows. It was small but I'm pretty sure it had two floors. And when I first saw it all I thought was holy windows cause it was so small all I could focus on were the windows.

When I got inside pretty much all the rooms that I could see were either green tan or brown. It was small but comfortable I loved it instantly. "Taylor your room is upstairs last room on the left…oh what the hell I'll show you!" Seth said.

"Do you need me to help you with my stuff?" I ask

"Nope, I got it you just lead the way?" Seth replied I mumbled an ok and started walking up the steps. When I got to my room I opened the door for Seth he walked in and plopped my stuff down on the queen sized bed. I plopped down beside it and started to look around.

I fell in love with it instantly. On either side it was pink and then the wall my bed was on was black. In one corner there was a cool white chair with a black and pink pillow on it and behind that there was a light. My bed was white with zebra print blankets and sheets. And there were pink and black pillows and a pink blanket. Right above my bed there were pink letters that spelled out my name. And around my bed there was a white shelving unit. I then realized why she wanted pictures of my friends she blew 2 up and put them on the white thing and the rest she framed and put around the room. Like I said before I LOVE IT!

I was broken out of my trance by Seth clearing his throat then saying, "I'll just leave you to unpack." I sat on my bed for a little bit longer then I got up and found my ipod doc and my ipod and started to listen to Dear Maria, Stella, and Weightless all of them are by All Time Low. I listened to them over and over again until I was done unpacking.

After I was done I went downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs I heard Aunt Sue and Leah fighting.

"Why did she have to come here she ruined everything!"

"Leah tell me exactly how she ruined everything?"

"Because her coming here will in danger the lives of our people, for all we no it could be a Bella Swan incident all over again!"

"I thought you and Bella _Cullen _were friends now!"

"We are, but the thing is I don't like love triangles. They mess up people's lives, I would know. I just don't want to see another person get hurt. And that's exactly what's going to happen if she stay's here!"

"Well that's just….that's just….I can't even talk let alone look at you right now!"

With that Aunt Sue walked into the kitchen and Leah walked out the front door. I went back up to my room and put my pajama's on. I thought I heard a wolf howl in the distance but I can't be sure. I crawled into my bed then and tried to fall asleep, but Leah's words kept ringing in my head…"I just don't wanna see another person get hurt, and that's what is going to happen if she stays here!"

They kept going through my head until I fell asleep. But the strange thing is I had a weird dream about wolves…!

**A.N: love it hate review and tell me what you think!**

**See you on the flip side3**

**-Marissa**


	3. Love Is In The Dark

Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot and Taylor Lyle Alex and Riley.

So I had this chapter typed all except for the last paragraph because I had to stop to eat dinner and as we were eating the power went off and I didn't save it I just had it minimized so my computer went off and I came back to check it and when I pulled up the document it was under it was just a blank document so by this time I was really mad and I didn't feel like rewriting it but I started to type it again and I had a few more words to type when I had the urge to go pee so I went and came back and my mom got on the computer and closed it without saving it and so this is the third time I am typing it and this will be the last because I am not leaving this computer until it is completely typed and if another bad thing happens I'm just going to think this chapter wasn't meant to be haha! So here it goes I'm going to start it again and let this be a lesson ALWAY'S save your things and never leave your writing just cause you have the urge to pee! Lol so without further ado I give you the 3rd chapter well hopefully!

P.O.V Taylor

When I woke up I had this feeling somebody was staring at me. I just shook it off pressed play on my ipod speakers and started to take my shirt off. When I had it halfway up I heard someone clear their throat and then a slap and an "OW! Seth that hurt!"

I pulled my shirt back down quickly and looked up and there in the doorway were Seth and another guy both shirtless wearing just basketball shorts.

Seth said something but I wasn't paying attention because I was to busy getting lost in the other guys beautiful chocolate brown eyes and looking at his perfectly sculpted 6 pack.

Seth looked at us and then yelled at the other guy "EMBRY CALL DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST IMPRINT ON MY COUSIN!"

"Umm Seth I can't tell you that." Embry said…wow Embry never heard that name before but I like it.

"Taylor can you give us a few minutes please." Seth said

"umm sure Seth but your kinda in my room sooo, yeah!"

"Oh, yeah, right well we'll just go to my room" I mumbled an oh k as they were walking out the door the second they were out of the room I slammed the door. I tried to focus on getting ready for the day but all I could think about was Embry. Because ever since he walked out that door I had this pulling feeling telling me to walk over to Seth's room just to see him. I also couldn't get the word imprint out of my head. Seth said something like tell me you didn't just imprint on her Embry or Embry did you just imprint on my cousin. So I decided I was going to find out.

I walked right up to Seth's door and knocked I heard a brief scuffle then an "OW! God damn it Seth would you stop doing that." Then a "No I can't sorry Rosalie has been rubbing off on me!" Then Seth opened the door with a huge smile on his face and Embry was sitting over in the corner on a chair like the one in my room (only this one was black) and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh hey Taylor what do you need" and at the mention of my name Embry looked up at me and smiled. God he needs to stop doing that cause every time he smiles I feel like I'm going to faint.

"What I need to no is what the hell is an imprint, why I can't stop thinking about Embry, and finally why when he walked out the door I felt like a piece of me went with him!" once I was done I looked up at Seth and he had this shocked look on his face then I looked at Embry and he looked like he was going to explode with happiness.

"Oh my god I didn't think it effected you that quickly," said Seth in awe

"It usually doesn't" Embry spoke up with a huge smile on his face…well here comes the fainting feeling again.

Once I recovered I said, "Would somebody like to tell me what the HELL is going on!" I am really getting tired of being in the dark around here.

Then Embry spoke up "Umm Seth could you give us a few minutes please."

"Em don't you think it's to soon?" Seth said

"Maybe your right Seth, it might be."

"Yeah I no I am, but either way you should give it a few day's considering she just got here yesterday."

"Yeah now that you mention it it's to soon I'm gonna wait a few days." Oh k now it's my turn to talk "Would somebody _PLEASE_ tell me what imprinting is cause I'm getting really tired of being in the dark around here!"

"Sorry no can do cuz. That's Emmy's job over there and since I just talked him out of it your just gonna have to wait a few days!" I looked over at Embry and he looked up at me once again I was lost in those beautiful brown eyes of his but I was broken out of my revere by my cell phone vibrating from inside my pocket.

I took it out and who was calling shocked me… it was Lyle my ex boyfriend who hasn't left me alone since we broke up when I seen it was him my breath hitched in my throat I didn't even bother leaving the room I just answered it right there.

"What Lyle" I looked over at Embry and Seth and they were giving each other questioning looks then they looked at me I just held up a finger signaling for them to hold on.

"Well hello to you to Tay"

"Don't _Tay_ me what do you WANT!"

"Well I just thought I'd tell you that Me, Alex, and Riley are coming to La Push to see you!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yeah we'll be there Friday which is tomorrow."

"Yay…Wait where are you staying?"

"A hotel in Fork's, Riley's 'daddy' is paying and renting us a car for the whole time were there"

"Yeah I kinda figured that and omg I can't wait!"

"Oh so you even can't wait to see me wow I'm surprised"

"Lyle I don't completely hate you, you just hurt me and I don't completely like you I just don't know if I can ever forgive you and I'm pretty sure I'm never going to love you again" at this I looked over at Embry and Seth they were just looking at me like should we leave and then they started walking towards the door but I beat them to it and slammed it shut and stood up against it so they wouldn't leave. Then I mouthed hold on.

"Oh…well I gotta go still have to pack."

"Ugh Lyle why do you always wait till the last minute to do stuff."

"Cause that's just who I am and Tay I want you to no that I'm ready to say it…"

"Say what…?" I asked wearily

"This Taylor I love you…now I gotta go bye" and with that he hung up but I still mumbled a bye even though I knew he wasn't there.

I slammed the phone shut and slid down the wall and just stared at it then I started to cry. Somebody picked me up I looked up and it was Embry… I looked over in time to see Seth walk out the door. Embry sat down in the chair he was originally sitting in and held me while I cried. And I'm pretty sure your wondering why I'm crying its because that's why we broke up because I said I love you and he just sat there and didn't say anything that's why I'm crying and that's why I broke up with him!…..oh and one last thing how do I no I can believe him if he couldn't say it before but he can say it now but not to my face just thinking about that brought on a whole new round of sobs and with each sob Embry tightened his hold on me…

OMG I MADE IT THIS TIME NOTHING HAPPENED AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORT CAUSE MY BLADDER IS GOING TO EXPLODE HAHAHAHA! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! :) :p :D3333 OH AND I PUT TAYLOR'S OUTFIT FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE SO LOOK AT IT IF YOU WANT ALSO I CHANGED TAYLOR'S FROM ALEXIS BLEDEL TO LUCY HALE I SHE'S ALSO ON MY PROFILE WITH THE OTHER CHARACTERS SO LOOK AT THAT TO AND NOW I'M GOING TO PEE HAHA…REVIEW… REVIEW…REVIEW!

Marissa or Fire and Ice22


	4. Runaway Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot Taylor Lyle Alex and Riley

Taylor's P.O.V

I woke up the next day really excited because Lyle Alex and Riley are going to be here in a few hours. They were driving here from Seattle airport, Riley's dad is renting them a car and according to riley it's going to be a dark blue Volkswagen convertible punch bug, which is my dream car but that's beside the point. Just then my phone started vibrating I opened it up and I has a new text from Lyle… 

"Hey Tay just leaving the airport be there in 2 ½ hours cause I'm driving lol c ya wen we get there! 3:) 3 Lyle

I replied back…. "Yay can't wait so drive faster if that's even possible your probably pushing the car to it's limit already lol but seriously be careful please…and Lyle… I love you! 3:) -Tay3

After I sent it I realized what I did cause as much as I didn't want to admit it I was falling for Lyle all over again but the scary thing is that I think I was falling head over heels in love with Embry you no the kind that when they smile your knees go weak and you get all tingly when they do the simplest thing as to talk to you. That's when I remembered Leah's words "I don't like love triangles they mess up peoples lives" and that's exactly what is going to happen if I don't figure out what I was going to do soon.

I got up off my bed and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel made sure know one was in the hallway then walked back over to my room. I put on my black skinny jeans, black off the shoulder top with a red lacy cami underneath then I put on my red and black heels. I curled my hair and put a red-jeweled flower clip in it.

Once I was done I walked downstairs and as soon as I got to the bottom I was met by the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes… yum my favorite. I looked up in time to see Seth and a bunch of guys come through the door one of them was Embry and he said "Yum chocolate chip pancakes my favorite" then all the guys were looking at me I looked down and blushed and then there was a chorus of Seth is that your cousin and can I move in with you Seth. Then I looked up and they were all looking at me and one said "MAN SHE'S SMOKIN'" really loud and that made me laugh and blush at the same time but I looked up in time to see Embry and Seth both smack his head. I looked at Embry and our eyes met again, my breath caught in my throat… is it possible that his eyes got even more beautiful.

Then all the guys noticed we were staring at each other and they started whistling and laughing except for the one who yelled out that I was smoking he just said "awwww damn and I thought I had a chance with her." Which caused everybody to laugh then all the guys introduced themselves. There was Jacob (Jake), Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Collin and Brady the one who yelled. Then Embry came over to me and said, "Hey sorry about the guys they can be a little immature at times. Quil and Jacob both said that Seth was luck to have such a hot cousin then Embry smacked them both and they shut up.

We all sat around the table and ate I still don't know how we all fit but we did. Once we all were done and the dishes were washed we were all sitting in the living room and Jared was telling the stupidest joke ever "what did the ocean say to the shore" nobody answered so he went on "nothing it just waved hahahahahahaha" we were all laughing because it was so stupid. I was sitting in between Embry and Seth.

Once we were all done laughing it was really quiet then I heard a car pull up and I broke the silence by letting out the most girlish squeal ever they all looked at me and said "what the hell was that" but the only answer they got was me yelling "Lyle, Riley, Alex!" as I was running out the door.

When I came out the door they all yelled "OMG TAY WE'VE MISSIED YOU GIRL!" Riley and Alex jumped on me causing us to fall on the ground we were laying on the ground laughing when the boys came out when they saw us they were instantly laughing Jared yelled "OMG DID YOU TELL THEM MY JOKE… WAIT YEAH YOU DID WHY ELSE WOULD THEY BE LAUGHING" we all stopped laughing and me and all the guys yelled "Jared it wasn't funny!" he started grumbling and went back inside the house.

We all got up from the ground then and I looked over and saw Lyle I ran over and hugged him. Alex and Riley started laughing and said "hey tay what happened to hating him" then Alex added "yeah I thought when he didn't say he loved you it was over what is the legendary Taylor Gray and Lyle Haines relationship wagon starting up again" That was enough to set some people off and by some people I mean me and Embry.

I pulled away in time to see him slam the door and the other guys just stood there and stared at me. I looked at Alex and said, "what the hell is your problem I thought we were over that and why would you even want to bring it up again!"

But it was to late Embry was gone so I walked up to the guys "where did Embry go!" none of them answered,"god damn it guys tell me where the hell he went!" Then Jacob said, "I think he went to the beach that's where he always goes whenever he's sad or mad and believe me he was both!" I went back over to Alex and said "you better hope I can fix this" then I kissed his cheek and said "I'm sorry for getting so mad" I yelled "Riley let's go, I'm driving and don't even bring up the D.U.I incident cause my suspension ended yesterday!" everybody laughed and she through me the keys and said "fine I won't" we got in and I put the top down and turned it on then I heard Brady say "Damn are all California girls that HOT!" me and Riley laughed and yelled yeah then I turned the radio up cause the perfect song was playing "California Gurls" by Katy Perry it was getting ready for the chorus so I hit the gas and we drove away singing it at the top of our lungs. The best part though was that I went from zero to sixty in three seconds! And as we drove away I heard Seth yell "BRADY I SWEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE FREAKING THING ABOUT MY COUSIN I WILL KILL YOU!"

A.N: so how was it horrible amazing somewhere in between review and let me know. Also I put the car and Taylor's outfit on my profile check it out. And I will update one more chapter on Sunday then I won't be able to update until Thursday cause I have to go to each of my grams house cause my parents are going away for their anniversary and neither of them has a computer:( but the good news is that I will write the whole time so you'll get anywhere from 3 to 5 new chapters when I finally get access to a computer yay!333 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Footprints In The Sand

So I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever its just that I haven't had time to. What with drama homework and practices I've rarely been home and when I have been I don't have the energy to. And I've had a huge case of writers block. So im hoping this makes up for it here's a chapter and I'm writing another one right now so it should be up shortly:)3

Disclaimer: You no what I don't own;)3

Taylor's P.O.V

I didn't know what I was going to say when we got to the beach. The whole time we were in the car we sang at the top of our lungs. I acted like I was happy for Riley's when inside I was crying.

When we pulled up to the First Beach parking lot I instantly lost it because of the song that came on the radio two is better than one it was Lyle and me's song. I didn't know how I could handle this Riley just sat there and let me cry it out then she fixed my makeup and hair and told me it was going to be fine to just go.

When I reached the sand I looked down and seen footprints so I followed them. They stopped abrubtly and a few feet in front of them new prints started. "Wolf prints?" I thought to myself. I looked up to where they led and what was there made me stop and gasp "Oh…..My…God!"

So again I'm sorry. I no this is short but I have a longer one on its way. I hope I never leave you guys for that long again. So if you review I will be very happy.

**Love ya,**

**Marissa3**


	6. Sorry I Will Be On Hold!

Hey guys so I'm sorry but I don't really know where to go with this story so it's on hold for right now. I might update it once I'm done with the story I am currently writing but I'm not sure so until then keep on a lookout for my new story that should be up soon again I'm sorry. Also I deleted this story and then I was like wait what if I want to finish it.? So luckily I still had al the chapters and I re uploaded them so yeah. Sorry again I hope you read my new story. And I hope ur not mad….

Marissa aka FireandIce22.


End file.
